The field of this invention is polymeric surface modification.
There are many instances in which it is desirable to modify the surface properties of a polymeric substrate. For example, one-may wish to modify the surface of a particular polymeric substrate to be more hydrophobic, less hydrophobic, more reactive, less reactive, selectively reactive etc. As such, a number of different technologies have been developed for modifying the surfaces of polymeric substrates.
Polymeric surface modification methods include: physically manipulating the surface, e.g. etching; chemically treating, e.g. contacting the surface with an agent that cleaves the polymeric molecules at-the surface to produce functional groups, etc.; and coating the surface with a surface modification layer, e.g. a layer of compounds that mask the surface of the polymeric substrate.
Despite the numerous techniques that have been developed for modifying the surfaces of polymeric substrates, there continues to be interest in the development of new methodologies. Of particular interest is the development of techniques that are suitable for use in the modification of polymeric electrophoretic devices, particularly capillary electrophoretic devices.
U.S. Patents of interest include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,728,588; 5,545,302; 5,516,703; 5,464,517; 5,447,617, 5,441,739; 5,441,613; 5,429,728; 5,415,747; 5,378,344; 5,322,608; 5,320,730; 5,221,447; 5,069,766; and 4,680,201.
Other references of interest include: Guzman et al., J. Chromatogr B Biomed. Sci. Appl. (Sep. 12, 1997) 697: 37-66; Yang et al., J. Chromatogr. Sci (August 1997) 35: 358-373; and Holland et al., Pharmaceutical Research (Nov. 4, 1997) 14: 372-387.
Methods and compositions for modifying the surface of a polymeric substrate are provided. In the subject methods, a biofouling resistant composition comprising non-reactive surfactant molecules end-modified with an end group stably charged over a pH range of about 2 to 12 is contacted with at least a portion of the surface of the polymeric substrate under conditions sufficient for the surfactants to adsorb to the surface of the polymeric substrate in the region of contact. The subject methods and compositions find use in the modification of a variety of polymeric substrates, where the subject invention is particularly suited for use in the modification of polymeric surfaces found in electrophoretic devices.